


Someone Like You

by StrangerInParadise



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInParadise/pseuds/StrangerInParadise
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie have a Valentine's Day date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted here. It's not very good but I thought what the heck, I'll post it anyway.

It was a cool morning and the sun was starting to rise as Robbie sat on the bench beside the sports field. He sighed almost happily as he watched the colors flourish across the sky, savoring the silence and lack of children playing. He grabbed a fitsful of chocolate candies from a bag and threw them into his mouth. This might be a good day, he thought.   
"Hi, Robbie!" An annoyingly familiar voice broke the silence and make Robbie jump. "You're up early!"  
"Sportacus," Robbie groaned, not bothering to correct him - he'd actually been up all night. "What do you want?"  
"Is that chocolate? That's not very healthy." Sportacus frowned at him disapprovingly and sitting down next to him on the bench.  
Robbie snorted. "Do you really think I care?"  
"Well, I suppose not," Sportacus laughed. "Do you have any plans for today?"  
"I never have any plans."  
"Not even on Valentine's Day?"  
"It's Valentine's Day?" Robbie had been doing mostly nothing for the past few days and he'd lost track of what day it was. The sun didn't reach his underground lair, so sometimes when he stayed down there for days he wasn't even sure if it was day or night.   
"Yeah - February 14th. I love Valentine's Day."  
Valentine's Day. Great. Another corporate holiday reminding him that he was alone.   
"I hate Valentine's Day. Love is terrible," he said, tossing more chocolate in his mouth. "I love no one and no one loves me."  
"Oh, that's not true, I'm sure." Sportacus frowned, looking at Robbie. It made him sad that Robbie loved himself so little, but he'd gotten used to his self-deprecating humor. "So, no plans?"  
"Well, I was planning on getting drunk and wallowing in existential dread all day," Robbie said sarcastically. But Sportacus didn't seem to catch it.   
"Oh. That… that doesn't seem like much fun." Sportacus thought for a moment. His crystal was silent but it could sense Robbie's melancholy. "I have an idea! Why don't we do something together?"  
"I don't want to do push ups or have sex with vegetables, or whatever it is you do in your free time."  
"We don't have to do that. We could get dinner or have a picnic or go to a museum! What do you want to do?"  
"You don't have to make fun of me." Robbie crossed his arms and feeling his face get hot.  
"What? I'm not!" Sportacus touched Robbie's shoulder, realizing how he must have sounded to Robbie. "I'd like to spend time with you. Really."   
"Why?"  
"Because I like you! I want to get to know you a bit better." Robbie looked at him, not believing him. "Let me start over. Would you like to go out with me today?"  
Robbie was suspicious, but he looked at Sportacus's dorky smiling face and decided that Sportacus probably wasn't messing with him.   
"Okay, fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."  
"Great! What do you want to do?"  
"Um… Dinner would be nice, I guess."  
"Why don't we go somewhere outside of Lazytown? There's a wonderful place in the city we could go."  
"Sure. Whatever you want."  
"Okay! The kids have a Valentine's Day party at school that I have to get to soon. Why don't I meet you at your house at… say, six?"  
"Sounds good, Sportaflop."  
"I have to go. I'll see you later, Robbie!" Sportacus got up from the bench with a flip and ran away.

The sun was up now, shining in Robbie's eyes. There went his plans for doing nothing all day. He decided to try to get to sleep. He pulled himself up and began walking back to his lair. His brain wasn't functioning fully, he was sure, from not having slept in a while, and he was only slightly aware the magnitude of what he'd agreed to. Sportacus had basically asked him on a date, and he'd agreed, for whatever reason. Well, he'd worry about later.   
He made it to the lair and dragged himself down the chute and to his chair and fell into it, closing his eyes. Somehow he managed to fall asleep. 

* * *   
Sportacus took a bite out of a red apple, looking over the room. The school kids were talking and dancing, exchanging Valentines and eating pink cookies and cake. The room was covered with red hearts and decorations and soft music was playing.   
"Sportacus!" Stephanie yelled, waving and walking over to him. "Hi!"  
"Hi, Stephanie. Are you enjoying the party?"  
"Yeah, it's great! Look at the Valentine Pixel gave me." She gave him a large, ornately decorated paper heart with Stephanie's name and a cheesy poem emblazoned on the front.   
"Wow - it's lovely. What did he say to you?"   
Sportacus knew how Pixel felt about Stephanie, but he knew that Stephanie was completely oblivious. Pixel was much too shy to ever tell her, but it seemed like he'd gotten closer to telling her.  
"I haven't seen him yet. He left it in my Valentine bag."   
All the children had small bags with their name on it that the other children could put their Valentines in. He'd have to talk to Pixel later.   
"Do you have any plans for today?" Stephanie asked.   
"I'm going to dinner with Robbie today," said Sportacus, smiling.   
"Robbie Rotten? You're going on a date with him?"   
"Well, maybe not a date, we're just going to spend time together. He's not that bad, you know."  
"Whatever you say, Sportacus."   
"That reminds me - while I'm away, can you fill in for me? I'll give you my crystal in case something happens."  
"You can count on me!"  
"Great!" Sportacus saw Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie across the room. "There's the other kids over there. I'll go talk to them for a minute. Catch you later, Stephanie."  
Sportacus walked over to the kids.  
"Hi, guys! Where's Pixel?"  
"Hi, Sportacus!" Ziggy said.   
"I haven't seen him," said Stingy. "I don't know if he's coming."  
"Oh. I think I'll go by his house and see if he's okay… I'll see you later. Have a good time, and don't eat too much cake!"  
"Bye, Sportacus!"

Sportacus went outside, about to go down the street to Pixel's house, but he didn't have to. He saw Pixel sitting on the curb on the playground, his head in his hands.   
"Pixel! There you are." He walked over to him and sat down. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Nothing." Sportacus sensed the boy's worry.   
"I saw the Valentine you give Stephanie. It was beautiful. Are you planning on telling her how you feel?"  
"It was stupid," Pixel muttered.   
"No, it wasn't! Stephanie loved it."  
"Oh."  
"I think you should tell her."  
"Hey, you can't lecture me about confessing my love when you won't tell Robbie how you feel."  
Sportacus smirked, looking at the boy. "For your information, Pixel, I asked Robbie out today. If I did that, I think you can at least talk to Stephanie."  
"Really? You asked Robbie on a date?" Pixel looked up, interested now. "What did he say?"  
"Well, I asked him to dinner. He might not know it's a date… But it took a lot of courage." Sportacus put his arm around Pixel. "And I know you have courage."  
"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"  
Sportacus thought about it. The thought of telling Robbie how he felt terrified him, honestly. He was pretty sure telling Robbie that he was in love with him would effectively ruin their friendship, and that he'd end up scaring him off or creeping him out.   
"Probably not, Pixel. I guess I'm not in any place to give you love advice after all. But I still think you should talk to her."  
Pixel sighed. "You're right. You're always right, Sportacus. I… I'll talk to her." He smoothed down the lapels of his jacket and stood up. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Good luck!"  
"Okay. Have fun on your date."  
"I will. See you later."  
Pixel walked into the school, leaving Sportacus alone. He was a bit nervous about his date with Robbie now. What if Robbie didn't realize it was a date and freaked out? What if he accidentally told him how he felt and Robbie laughed in his face? But he didn't have much time to think about it before his crystal started beeping. He got up and ran to the source of the trouble, driving thoughts of Robbie from his mind. 

***

Robbie woke up, twisting and stretching in his chair. He'd gotten to sleep - that was an accomplishment. He glanced at the clock. It was five, so he'd slept for about seven hours. Nice.   
He got up and walked to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He took a sip and suddenly remembered the morning. He was going out with Sportacus in an hour.   
He ran into the living room, looking at the five outfits he had in the tubes. None of them were quite appropriate for a dinner date. He rummaged through his closet and drawers of clothes. He didn't have that much apart from striped vests and pants, but he found a light pink shirt and purple jacket that would work. He fished out a bow tie and pair of pants, about to change before realizing that he should probably shower. His hair and makeup were a mess too. There was so much to do. 

Robbie pulled off his clothes as he ran to the shower. Anxious thoughts ran through his head as he showered, gelled his hair, and applied his makeup. He looked at himself in the mirror at five fifty, absently tugging at his bow tie and brushing powder across his face.   
Sportacus had asked him to dinner - on Valentine's Day. What did that mean? Was it a romantic thing, or was it a platonic dinner date? Was Sportacus just doing this because he pitied him? He really hadn't gone on a date, or any social excursion at all, in a long time. He spent so much of his time alone because he really didn't have friends, and most of the people of Lazytown hated him. Sportacus probably thought he was pathetic and asked him out to feel like he was helping him. 

Robbie wondered why he even said yes. Even if Sportacus was serious about asking him out, Robbie would probably end up making a fool of himself somehow as he was terrible at being around people and worse at carrying out conversations like a normal person.   
And Robbie had… strange feelings toward Sportacus. He had been trying to get him to leave Lazytown since he arrived, but their rivalry had almost made them become friends. Lately Robbie found himself thinking he didn't want the blue elf to leave, actually missing him when he wasn't around.   
He sometimes felt a bit sick when Sportacus was around him; his stomach flipping when Sportacus smiled at him, getting slightly dizzy when he laughed, his knees going a bit weak when he touched him. Robbie didn't know what it was - probably being too close to his over-energetic aura that made him sick. 

A minute later a loud knocking came from above him. Robbie's heart sped up a bit.   
"I'm coming!" he shouted, even though Sportacus probably couldn't hear him. He grabbed his wallet, took one last look at himself, and made his way to the surface.   
Sportacus's bright, smiling face greeted him as he threw the hatch open and climbed out of the entrance to the lair.  
"Hi, Robbie!" Sportacus had exchanged his usual blue outfit for a simple light blue dress shirt and gray pants. He still wore his navy cap, though. "You look - you look nice," he stammered, looking over Robbie.  
"You too, Sportacus," he said, going red.   
"I got you these." Sportacus tore his eyes away from Robbie and held out a bouquet of purple and red flowers and a red box. "I know you like chocolate, and, you know, people usually give flowers on Valentine's Day."  
Robbie took them, going more red, and for some reason, tears starting to prickle in his eyes.  
"Th-thanks. I'll go put them in water. The f-flowers, not the chocolate." He turned around and jumped back down the chute.

Why the hell was he crying? Was he really so pathetic that the slightest act of kindness towards him made him cry like an idiot? He filled a vase with water and put the bouquet in it. Pull yourself together, he told himself. Don't make him think you're more of a loser than he already thinks you are.

He ran back up the chute to Sportacus.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't get you any broccoli or stalks of celery or anything."  
"That's okay, Robbie. The airship's here, if you're ready to go." Robbie nodded and followed Sportacus around the billboard to the field below the ship.   
"Ladder!" The ladder fell from the sky and Sportacus grabbed on and climbed up a few feet. He usually climbed all the way up, but stayed still and let the ladder rise up for Robbie's sake.   
"Are you okay?" Sportacus asked when they made it to the ship. Robbie was shaking and sweating a bit, but he held back a sardonic comment.  
"I'm fine." He stood up and looked around. Robbie had never been in the airship before. It was clean and white and a stark opposite to Robbie's lair. "Nice place. You really live in here?"  
"Pretty much. It's my home away from home." Sportacus leapt across the ship and flipped into the driver's seat. Robbie followed him, standing behind the seat and looking out the window.   
"It won't take long to get there." 

"Okay." Sportacus hit a few buttons on the dashboard in front of him and the ship whirred to life. It began to move and Robbie grabbed Sportacus's shoulder as the ship lurched. He paled a bit at the sight of the ground below them.   
"You can sit down, if you want." Sportacus hit a button and his bed came out of the wall. Robbie walked over to it and sat down, trying not to think about the fact that he was hundreds of feet above the ground in a balloon. He instead focused on the soft, white blanket on the bed, running his hands over the fabric. It was strange and unfamiliar compared to the orange fuzz of his chair.  
There was something intimate about sitting in the place Sportacus slept, he thought. It was hard to imagine he could stay still for long enough to sleep. And the bed was so narrow. How did he not roll off it constantly? It would be difficult to sleep together with someone on such a tiny bed. Robbie was pretty tall, so he probably would hardly fit if he were to sleep with Sportacus - wait. What? Why was he thinking about sleeping with Sportacus? About curling up under a blanket with him, holding him, kissing him…   
Did he… have a crush on Sportacus? It hit Robbie like a ton of bricks. He liked Sportacus. How on earth had he not noticed? How did he not realize it? Had he not felt any sort of affection for anyone in so long that he could n o longer recognized his own emotions?  
He loved Sportacus. He loved Sportacus? Robbie had no idea. God - did he have to realize this now, when he was about to go on a date with Sportacus? His chances of accidentally saying something stupid and embarrassing multiplied, he was sure.   
"We're here," Sportacus shouted, breaking Robbie's train of thought.  
Sportacus jumped out of his seat and came over to Robbie. Holding his hand out. Robbie’s heart lurched when he looked at him. Fantastic.  
Sportacus pulled him up off the bed and dragged him to the door of the ship.  
"There are a few ways to get down – you can bungee down, or climb the ladder down."  
"I think I’ll climb, thanks." Robbie got on the ladder and climbed down, trying not to look down. Sportacus opened the gate to the ship, clipped a line to his belt, and leaped out of the ship, landing on the ground a moment later. 

Robbie made it to the ground, muttering under his breath. Stupid airship.  
"I never really asked you where you’d like to eat," Sportacus said, unclipping his line and sending the ladder back up. "There’s a Italian place I had in mind, but there are a lot of other places to eat."  
"Oh-okay… I don’t really care, as long as there’s alcohol and sugar."  
"In that case, there’s a buffet we can go to – they have just about everything. And there’s a bar."  
"Sounds good."

They had landed in the middle of a large parking lot. It took a moment for Robbie to realize they weren't on the ground.   
"What is this place?" he asked as he walked toward the edge.  
"It's a parking garage."  
"But… we're on a roof. People park cars on the roof?"  
Sportacus laughed. "Yeah. It sounds strange when you say it like that." He ran after Robbie.  
Robbie weaved in between cars and trucks to get to the edge and gasped when he looked down and over the city. He quickly looked away from the dizzyingly far away ground and looked at the buildings and streets on the horizon.   
Sportacus looked at Robbie, smiling at his expression of wonder.   
"Wow…" Robbie had never been to the city before. The lights and tall buildings and stream of cars were all unlike anything he'd ever seen in Lazytown. He stared in amazement for a moment, forgetting his anxiety.   
"It's wonderful, isn't it? I think I prefer Lazytown, though," Sportacus said, putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder.   
"Y-yes." He tensed at his touch, the peace broken. He turned to Sportacus and his heart flipped as their eyes met. Robbie's mind stopped working and he broke into a nervous sweat, his body going weak while Sportacus just stood there, smiling at him. God.   
"Are you ready to go?"  
Robbie nodded, not trusting himself to speak.   
He followed the elf across the parking lot and down several flights of stairs - "You're not exercising on an elevator!" - and into the street.   
They walked side by side on the sidewalk. Robbie tried his best to ignore his body’s panicked responses and act normal.  
He noticed Sportacus hugging himself and shivering slightly. It was a bit cold and there was a breeze, but Robbie was sweating. He pulled his jacket off and thrust it to Sportacus.  
"Thanks, Robbie," Sportacus said, smiling and pulling it on. Robbie was thin, but he was tall and had broad shoulders and back, so his jacket fit nicely on Sportacus’s muscular frame. "You’re not cold?"  
"No." He shoved his hands in his pockets tried to dry his sweaty palms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah, I-I’m fine." Pull yourself together. Don’t make this more unpleasant for him, Robbie thought. "I… I just haven’t been on a date with someone in a while."  
Why did he say date? This wasn’t a date! This was two friends getting dinner. You just freaked him out, now he thinks I want it to be a date, he thought, cursing himself.  
"I haven't either. I don't have that much free time, being a hero and all. And there aren't many adults in Lazytown I could go out with." Sportacus didn't seem fazed. "It's nice to take some time off."  
Robbie's heart skipped and he tugged at his collar, swallowing. Don't be a freak. Act normal.   
"So, you don't get much free time?" God, what kind of a question was that? Why was he so awkward?  
"No, actually."  
"What do you do all day? You just run around and save people 24/7?"  
"Well, I play with the kids a lot. And I do a lot of exercising. And I sleep at night, that's about it."  
"Really? You don't have any hobbies or anything?"  
"Hmm… " He thought for a moment, frowning. " I like doing yoga. And gymnastics, and aerobics!"  
Robbie scoffed. "Anything non-exercise based?"  
"No, I guess not. What about you?"  
"Oh, you know. Singing, cooking, inventing… But I spend most of my time trying to get rid of you."  
Sportacus laughed and nudged Robbie. Robbie's stomach flipped, not entirely unpleasantly. They chatted comfortably until they made it to the restaurant. Some of Robbie's anxiety melted away. 

They arrived at a small building with the words 'Panique Tavern' in neon script on the door.   
"After you," Sportacus said, holding the door open for Robbie. Warm air washed over them as they walked in. It was a cozy little place with brick walls and wooden tables and chairs. In the corner there were rows of food.  
Sportacus pulled off Robbie's jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks for letting me wear it. "  
"Sure." Robbie took it. It was still warm with Sportacus's body heat.   
"Come on!" Robbie followed Sportacus and a waiter to a table and sat down, throwing the jacket on the back of the chair. He stared at Sportacus as he smiled and talked to the waiter. His stupid, gorgeous face, his ridiculous mustache, his overly blue eyes… Robbie hated how perfect he was.   
"Are you hungry?"   
"What? Oh - yeah." He shook himself. "Starving."  
They both got up and went to the counter. Sportacus returned with a bowl of salad, some bread, and some grilled chicken, while Robbie returned with a large glass of wine filled to the brim, and a plate piled up with meat and potatoes and fried things.   
'Cheers." Robbie carefully raised his glass and clinked it against Sportacus's glass of water.   
The small part of Robbie's brain that was still talking sense told him it wasn't the best idea to drink, but he ignored it. He might end up getting wasted and admitting things to Sportacus he didn't want to, but at least he'd feel less awkward. Alcohol loosened him up a bit.   
His apprehension faded as he started to eat. Who cares if he was in love with Sportacus and was doomed to have his heart broken because he'd never love him back? He had food and wine. It could be worse. 

They ate quietly, the sound of light chatter and the clattering of utensils filling the silence. Sportacus watched Robbie shovel food into his mouth and down glasses of wine, a stack of empty plates on the table. This is where I've placed my affections, he thought, grinning. This doofy, lanky purple villain was who he fell in love with. 

"I can't believe you're not lecturing me about eating healthy," Robbie said, sipping his wine. It was really doing the trick.   
"Ah, well… I've been holding it in. You're welcome."  
"Thank you for that."  
Sportacus took a breath. "Can I ask you something, Robbie?"  
"Sure." Robbie seemed more focused on his slice of cake.  
"Are we… friends? I mean, do you… like me?" Robbie raised his eyebrows and looked up at him. "I know you try to get rid of me… But you don't really hate me, do you?"  
"That's your burning question? If I like you?" Sportacus nodded, feeling his face get hot. "Don't worry, Sportaflop, I love you. I don't hate you."  
Sportacus froze. Did he say he loved him? But Robbie's buzzed mind didn't seem to notice what he'd said.  
"R-really?"   
"Uh-huh. I don't hate you. Big surprise, I'm sure." There was a slight slur to Robbie's speech now. "Do you like me? You don't hate me, do you?"  
Sportacus was filled with a strange feeling. Like, happiness that Robbie didn't hate him, but a strange suspicion that it was somehow not real, or that Robbie was just joking. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, he thought. He felt a little tipsy himself, when he thought about it.   
"No. I don't hate you, Robbie."  
"Well, that's a relief." He smiled and continued eating his cake. "'I don't hate you.' The words I've waited my whole life to hear. "  
The waiter came over and cleared the table of their empty plates; mostly Robbie's, and left the check. Sportacus leaned back in his chair and watched Robbie get up and get more cake.  
"Aren't you full?"  
"Yes, but it tastes good. I'm not going to stop eating just because I'm full."   
Sportacus grabbed the check, pulling out his wallet. He pulled some bills out, but Robbie tossed his wallet over to him. "Pay my half, will you?"  
"Hey, it's on me."  
"I'm just as man as you are, Sportaflop, I deserve to pay for my date's dinner as much as you do."  
"But I asked you out, so I should pay."  
"Oh, come on. I haven't been able to pay for someone else's meal in forever. Let me have this."  
"What if I pay for you and you pay for me?"  
"I guess. If you insist," Robbie said, smiling boyishly, finishing his cake and licking the icing off his fork. He leaned back, sighing. "Well, that was pretty great. How was your rabbit food?"  
"It was delicious." Sportacus thumbed through Robbie's wallet through scraps of paper, old receipts, random pictures of things to pull out some bills. Robbie's driver's license… Sportacus didn't think he'd ever seen Robbie drive. Height - six foot two inches, eye color - gray, birthday - July 10th, and expired several years ago. Robbie's hair was down in curls over his forehead in the picture, not in its usual gelled pompadour. And his face slightly more youthful, but no less handsome than it did now. .   
"You done?"   
"Oh - yeah. Sorry." He gave it back to him. "You look handsome with your hair down like that," Sportacus said without thinking.  
"Really? I never liked it." Robbie looked at the picture for a moment, snorting and folding it closed and shoving it back in his pocket. "You ready to go?"   
"Yeah." 

 

Robbie threw his jacket over to Sportacus again as they exited into the cold. He didn't mind the cold, really.  
"Hey," he said, stopping outside the door. "Uh… before I pass out or forget… thanks. I-I had a nice time."  
"So did I. I enjoyed spending time with you, Robbie."  
Sportacus smiled and held out his hand, and Robbie shook it. They began walking back to the parking lot. Robbie was stumbling and tripping a bit, looking around at the street lights, seeming a bit more drunk now that he was outside, having to move.   
"Do you want to go back to the ship?"  
"Mhmm… Yeah, I guess."   
"All right." Sportacus walked over to him and linked his arm in Robbie's. "Come on."  
They quietly walked back to the parking garage. Sportacus's mind was unusually devoid of thoughts. He focused on the feeling of Robbie's hands on his arm, the warmth of his body next to his, the clouds of breath coming from his mouth.   
Robbie pulled away from him as they made it to the roof of the building. He ran back over to the edge, looking down.   
The sun had just set and the sky was a dark blue, with a sliver moon and a few stars out. Car headlights and streetlights made rows of light on the streets below.   
Sportacus came up next to him. Robbie suddenly looked solemn. The wind lifted his hair as he stared.  
"I'll go park the airship so you don't have to climb up, okay?"   
"Okay." Sportacus touched Robbie's arm and left him alone. 

Now that Sportacus was away from Robbie he could think about what he said. "Don't worry, Sportaflop, I love you." The words echoed in his head. I love you. He tried and failed to make sense of it. Robbie loved him. Or did he? Do I love Robbie? He thought about it as he climbed into the ship and landed it in the clear area of the roof. 

Robbie turned away from the edge and looked up at the ship, sighing. He realized he was exhausted. Sportacus opened the door to the ship after it landed, poking his head out. Robbie dragged himself in, grateful to not have to climb the ladder.   
"D'you mind if I fall asleep in your bed?"  
"Go ahead."  
Robbie laid down and fell asleep as Sportacus lifted the airship into the air and flew back to Lazytown. 

Sportacus put the airship in hover mode and turned the engine off. He turned around to see Robbie curled up in his bed. He felt his heart lurch at the sight of Robbie's calm, sleeping face. I love you. He didn't let himself get caught up in emotions, not now. Robbie looked so peaceful; Sportacus hated to wake him. A part of him told him to carry Robbie home, but Robbie probably wouldn't like that. So he decided to magic him down. It took some mental concentration he was a bit too tired for, but he managed to get them both down into Robbie's lair safely, transporting him directly into his chair without waking him.   
Sportacus stood over Robbie's sleeping body, lost in thought. I love you. He'd deal with it in the morning.   
With a sigh he climbed up to the surface, then back up to the airship. It was long past 8:08, but he didn't care much. He took his belt and shirt off and collapsed into the bed, falling asleep quickly. 

 

Robbie woke up the next morning home in his orange chair, his head full of cotton. He groaned and got up, checking his clock. 9:36. AM or PM? He got up and walked to the kitchen. He jumped when he saw Sportacus.  
"Sportacus! What are you doing here?" he asked, pouring a glass of water and drinking it in a few big gulps. He started to remember the last night. Dinner, food, the airship, drinking… Judging by his headache he'd drank a bit more than he should have, but didn't quite get wasted.   
"Shit… Did I say anything stupid or embarrassing last night? I tend to do that when I drink." Robbie was too tired to care that much.   
"You said you loved me."  
Robbie's heart sank. Of course he did.   
"Oh."  
"Do you love me? What did you mean?"  
"God, Sportacus, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to tell you - "  
"I love you, Robbie," Sportacus blurted out. "I'm really, really in love with you."  
Robbie was silent for a moment. "Are you fucking with me?"  
"No."   
"You love me?"  
"Yes."   
"I love you too." It still hadn't quite registered with either of them what happened, but it became real when Robbie grabbed Sportacus and kissed him.   
"Robbie - "  
"Shut up." Robbie held Sportacus's face in his hands, Sportacus's arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you. Can we leave it at that for now?"  
"Okay," he said, kissing him again. "I love you. I'll leave it at that."


End file.
